Eternity
by Tybou
Summary: [One.Shot] Hermione est amoureuse, elle l'aime, LUI, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance...


**_Disclaimer:_ Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire. **

Hello, c'est ma toute première O.S et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à p'tite voix...

**- non mais oh, ça va les chevilles ?! C'est pas parce que c'est ta première O.S qu'elle est forcement bien ! - **

**- ...? - **

**- bah voui, et puis t'es qu'une méchante ! T'as dit que j'la trouvais bien mais si personne l'aime ma carrière de critique littéraire va être foutue ! - **

**- ... °cours se pendre° - **

**

* * *

**

L'histoire se terminait par une belle journée d'été. Tout autour d'elle était noir, couleur du deuil, deuil que tous ses amis portaient en son souvenir. Les larmes ravagées les visages, Hermione Granger était décédée depuis trois jours maintenant. Le monde des sorciers était en deuil, celle qui avait aidé le Survivant à éliminer le Mage noir, à tuer la plupart de ses partisans, celle qui avait repris la direction de Poudlard les quittait.

Du fond de son cercueil, l'âme de la défunte jubilait, elle allait enfin Le retrouver.

**o0o**

Leur histoire avait commencé au début de leur septième année, quand ils avaient étés forcés à cohabiter par leurs statuts de préfets en chef. Au fil des jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître, Lui, qui avait tout perdu, qui était si faible, Il l'avait trouvé belle. Elle, si forte et malgré l'opinion de ses amis, elle l'avait trouvé courageux d'être seul face à sa douleur.

Depuis toujours ils s'aimaient. Dès le premier jour, ils s'étaient détestés.

Tout s'était joué le soir du 20 décembre, ils avaient décidé chacun de leurs côtés de rester à Poudlard pour Noël et c'est cette fameuse nuit que tout avait commencée.

Lui, dans son lit, en proie à des cauchemars devenus habituels depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. Elle, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, comme à son habitude, plongée dans un livre. Les cris du jeune homme avaient poussé Hermione à se lever, puis se rendant compte de leur provenance, elle s'était empressée de le réveiller.

La peur, la surprise et la honte, voilà, tout ce qu'Il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré de ses cauchemars.

Il avait tout d'abord, tenté de la repousser, trop honteux, mais elle s'était obstinée à rester pour veiller sur son sommeil. Il avait trouvait ça touchant et dans un brusque élan de tendresse, Il l'avait entraîné dans son lit, en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle s'était réveillé la première et troublée par ce contact, elle s'était dépêchée de partir.

Ni Lui, ni elle n'en avait reparlé de la journée, ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, au moment où Hermione se glissait dans les draps de son lit, un contact la fit sursauter, elle découvrit un carré de papier sur lequel Il avait écrit :

« Merci »

Ce simple mots troubla tant la Gryffondor, qu'Hermione s'était empressé d'aller le rejoindre.

Au fil des jours, ils prirent l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre chaque nuits, sans toutefois aller plus loin. Le tout dernier soir de leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, juste avant qu'Hermione ne s'endorme, Il l'avait embrassé, un baiser tout doux, léger, comme les ailes d'un papillon.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans un modeste appartement du chemin de Traverse. Ils vivaient ensemble. Cette décision avait surprit tout l'entourage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cependant par égard pour leur amitié, Harry et Ron avaient accepté de se conduire comme des personnes socialement correctes. Une année s'écoula, une année de pur bonheur pour le jeune couple. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle avait réussi à monter sa propre librairie et organisait tous les vendredi soirs des soirées littératures, Lui, l'aidait tout simplement, les clients étaient nombreux et tout marchait bien, Il arrivait même, de temps en temps, à avoir une conversation presque normale avec Harry et Ron.

Leur univers paisible s'écroula le soir où Harry découvrit le sixième Horcruxe.

La famille Weaslay au complet, l'A.D. et la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui avaient choisi de s'entraider ainsi que l'Ordre du phénix se trouvait réunis dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'avant dernier morceau de l'âme de Voldemort allait être détruit. Il était retenu dans le médaillon de Serpentard, ce même médaillon qui s'était trouvait dans la maison des Blacks et que Kreattur avait tenté de sauver du Grand Nettoyage de Molly, quatre ans plus tôt. Après deux années d'efforts, Harry arrivait enfin au bout du chemin. Toutes les personnes présentent savaient qu'à l'instant même où l'Horcruxe serait détruit la confrontation deviendrait inévitable. Harry leva sa baguette:

« Par la magie ancestrale, par le Futur, le Présent et Le Passé, nous en appelons aux Pouvoirs élémentaires, qu'Ils se réveillent de leur sommeil ancestrale pour venir combattre dans ce médaillon les forces du mal qui y siègent »

Une fois l'incantation prononcée, une puissante lumière blanche sortit des baguettes pour finir sa course dans le médaillon. Il implosa. C'était fini.

**o0o **

Hermione allait partir, à la suite des autres mais Il la retint et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Mione, je sais que le moment est mal choisit, la bataille peut avoir lieu à tous moments mais je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout et même si je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui sauta au cou et le couvrit de baisers.

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin leu marine dans lequel se trouvaient deux petits serpents argentés et entremêlés qui formaient la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione, Il allait la lui passer au doigt quant un puissant choc ébranla tout Poudlard. Ils sortirent précipitamment de la Chambre des Secrets (1) et arrivèrent enfin dans le parc du château.

La bataille avait déjà commençait. Des corps étaient par terre, sans vie, ceux de Percy, Seamus, Pansy, Lavande, Rogue, MacNair, Greyback, Amycus, Alecto,… Dans les deux camps, les pertes étaient considérables. Hermione vit le corps de M. Weaslay s'effondrait devant eux. Voldemort se tourna vers le jeune couple et lança l'Avada Kedavra sur la meilleure amie du Survivant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle resta comme pétrifiée sur place. Elle vit le rayon vert se dirigeait droit sur elle, elle allait mourir, elle le savait, c'était inévitable. Son futur époux se précipita, Il se plaça devant elle au moment où le sort fatal allait l'atteindre.

Ils crièrent, elle de surprise et d'effroi, Lui sous le choc. Son corps fut propulsé en arrière par la puissance du sortilège. Il s'effondra. Elle se précipita, Il était mort. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle pleura quand Ron subit le Doloris, elle pleura quand Harry tua Voldemort. Elle pleura quand tous les mangemorts restants furent arrêtés, elle pleura quand Harry et Ron tentèrent de la consoler. Elle pleura à l'enterrement de celui qu'elle aurait dût épouser.

**o0o **

70 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour et maintenant, la communauté sorcière pleurait. Elle pleurait la disparition d'Hermione Granger. Morte de vieillesse.

Après 70 ans d'attente, Hermione allait enfin retrouver son amour de toujours, Drago Malfoy.

(1) **- très romantique pour une demande en mariage... - **

**- p'tite voix, la ferme, j'fait c'que j'veux! - **

**

* * *

**

**Je suppose que si j'me jette à vos pieds en vous implorant de mettre des reviews, ça f'rait un brin désespérée... vouais, c'est bien c'que j'pensais... attend là, y'a un problème, j'ai dit que j'pensais ?! o.O **_**¤** intense moment de réflexion **¤**_** ra' vi, c'est normal, p'tite voix c'est endormie...j'me disais aussi, c'est pas normal que j'entende des ronflements... yeah, tout s'explique :)**

**bazoux à tous et aux autres en espérant que cette O.S vous aura plu.**

**amicalement votre. Tybou et p'tite voix qui fait dodo.**


End file.
